


Что-то особенное

by alex_knight



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: Гере нравится Мейс, но кое-что в нем нравится особенно сильно
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> За идею с альтернативным способом использования пламени спасибо Винди  
> Бета - monmorensy

— Красиво.

Гера не считал себя склонным к лирике, но замалчивать правду не любил. Мейс утверждал, что у него просто длинный язык. Как бы там ни было, у самого Мейса длинными были волосы: блестящие, прямые и густые, и даже в открытой всем ветрам пустыне они казались очень ухоженными. Отчасти дело было в генах, отчасти в позерстве Мейса — оказалось, он выпрямлял их пламенем, пропуская прямо сквозь полыхающие пальцы. Гера уже пару раз становился свидетелем этого и не мог отвести глаз: гладкие волосы бликовали, отражая солнце и огонь Мейса, и ужасно хотелось потрогать их самому. 

— Че? 

Мейс мрачно моргнул не скрытым челкой глазом и медленно затянулся сигаретой.

— Волосы, говорю, красивые.

Мейс закашлялся, подавившись дымом, но потом поднял взгляд — гордый до невозможного. 

— Завидуешь?

— Ещё чего, — фыркнул Гера. Возиться с такими он ни за что бы не стал.

Мейс хмыкнул, пригладил последние вихры и сделал глубокую затяжку, почти докуривая. Сбоку, возле бледного уха, выбилась непослушная прядь.

— Слева ещё, — подсказал Гера, а потом, глядя, как тот не может поймать ее, не удержался и подсел поближе. — Да не там!

Дым мешался, и Гера забрал из пальцев Мейса сигарету, сделал короткую затяжку — не то чтоб он курил, но разбрасываться было жалко, — и, выкинув окурок за плечо, ухватил прядь двумя пальцами. Волосы оказались будто глянцевые на ощупь, Гера с трудом поборол желание взлохматить их и высек огонь. Мейс выглядел удивленным, но молчал, только чуть изогнул бровь, и Гера на секунду застыл, разглядывая неаккуратно — скорей всего, намеренно — подведенный глаз. Огонь в руке затрещал, Гера вспомнил, зачем вообще оказался так близко, и быстро пригладил горячие послушные волосы.

— Готово, не благодари, — ему бы очень хотелось, чтоб его голос звучал солидно и насмешливо, но вышло, кажется, немного не так. 

Мейс, очевидно, рассыпаться в благодарностях и не собирался. Только усмехнулся так, будто узнал какой-то секрет, и отмолчался.

— Пойдём, — наконец отмер он, спустя бесконечную минуту идиотской тишины. — Проверим лагерь.

Тогда у них еще ничего не было.

***

А вот почти год спустя они узнали друг о друге массу нового. Мейс чуть ли не клещами из Геры вытянул, что тот очень любил целоваться, но совершенно не умел, — и с радостью принялся это исправлять. Так же, как и разбираться с последними остатками его невинности. Гера же понял, что у Мейса семь пятниц на неделе: он то на раз-два соглашался на экстремальный перепих в опасно-открытом месте, то мог часами трахаться, медленно и чувственно, пока у кого-то из них не кончались силы, причем совершенно неважно, кто был сверху.

И сейчас как раз был второй случай.

— Черт, — стон потонул в подушке, которую Гера всю искусал за последние полчаса. 

Кровать, односпальная кровать в дешевом мотеле, ритмично скрипела в такт тому, как Мейс раскладывал Геру на матрасе, вжимая в простыни всем телом. Пальцы сами собой сцеплялись крепче, и Гера чувствовал, как низ живота наливается жаром, будто он выпил жидкого огня. Он уже кончил под Мейсом сегодня, и сейчас тело стало послушным и расслабленным, только во второй раз все ощущалось в разы жарче, лучше, ближе. Сегодня ему вообще было все равно, как: Мейс как только не перекладывал его, пока наконец не опустил на живот и не лег сверху, будто накрывая его собой с ног до головы. Гера вряд ли бы сказал когда-нибудь, но в такие моменты его переполняло странным волнением, и он с трудом признавался даже самому себе, что ему нравится это чувство — странная власть Мейса над ним, о которой тот даже не догадывался. Хотя, кто его знает, иногда Гере казалось, что тот знает его тело получше него самого: когда укусить своими акульими зубами, когда поцеловать. 

Жар нарастал, по спине струился пот, Мейс грудью скользил вверх-вниз, легко покусывал лопатки, позвонки, а Гера не знал, как сильней вжаться в кровать, чтоб все ускорить — расплетать пальцы не хотелось, ими он цеплялся за остатки реальности, пока мозг плыл от кайфа и зноя. Звуки, звуки тоже были совершенно особенные: размеренное тяжелое дыхание, столкновение тел, влажные и громкие поцелуи в загривок. Гера выгнулся навстречу, и член внутри вошел еще глубже. Наверное, мелькнуло в голове, если положить руку на живот, можно почувствовать Мейса на ощупь, и от одной этой мысли тело словно заискрило.

— Не подожги кровать, — низко хмыкнул Мейс прямо на ухо.

И будто прочитав мысли, перехватил под живот, притягивая еще ближе к себе. Хотелось орать, и гореть, и чтобы все это продолжалось вечно — и в то же время поскорей кончить.

— Хочу, — голос не слушался, и Гера не был уверен, что выговаривает что-то связное. — Черт, черт! — Мейс толкался теперь резко, но все равно не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Как у него хватало выдержки, Гера вообще не понимал.

Мейс вдруг на мгновение отстранился, и спину обдало холодным воздухом, так, что Гера зашипел, и по всей коже прошел озноб. Огонь рвался наружу, чтобы согреть, но в следующий момент Мейс снова опустился, тесно прижимаясь, и жар вернулся — а вместе с ним скулы, шею и плечи защекотало, а вокруг стемнело, будто тусклая лампочка на прикроватном столике вот-вот собиралась перегореть. Мейс тяжело дышал прямо в затылок, беспорядочно целуя и кусая, а его волосы, длинные тяжелые волосы рассыпались по всей подушке, огородив от всего вокруг. В нос ударил яркий запах отельного шампуня, воды и немного — сигаретного дыма, и в голове совсем не осталось мыслей.

Мейс никогда не возражал, если Гера трогал его волосы, особенно в постели: можно было тянуть их, зарываться пальцами, наматывать на кулак, ему было все равно, даже странно. Гера высвободил руку и сгреб в горсть несколько длинных прядей, притянул поближе и уткнулся в них носом, зарылся лицом. Не осталось ничего, только шумное дыхание, мокрые поцелуи, горячие-горячие прикосновения внутри и снаружи и гладкие, глянцевые волосы. Яркой вспышкой вспомнился тот вечер в пустыне: струящийся огонь, вкус последней затяжки с сигареты Мейса, выбившаяся непослушная прядь в собственных пальцах и в собственном пламени. Стало совсем жарко и нечем дышать, а ощущений — слишком много. Из горла рвались то ли слова, то ли стоны, кровать стонала вместе с ним, а Мейс вколачивался теперь как заведенный. Хотелось кончить, без рук, только от этих ощущений, хотелось...

— Чего? — эхом прошептал Мейс. — Чего ты хочешь? — и потянул острыми зубами за ухо.

Мир отошел на второй план, копившийся жар внутри наконец-то вырвался наружу.

— Хочу кончить... — Гера снова вцепился в его волосы и зарылся в них лицом. В животе словно вулкан взрывался, а по всему телу растекалась легкость, он будто превратился в костер, наконец кончая.

И, уже никак не контролируя себя, честно признался:

— Тебе на волосы.

Мейс застыл, резко и шумно вдохнув, а потом с такой силой навалился на него, что Гера охнул, а потом молча слушал, как с длинным низким стоном кончает Мейс — в него.

В номере вдруг стало непривычно тихо, то ли из-за того, что кровать перестала скрипеть, словно вот-вот развалится, то ли к Гере возвращалось нормальное восприятие. Они оба так и застыли, а потом полумрак, к которому он уже привык, рассеялся: Мейс зашевелился, откинул волосы, и свет от ночника показался с непривычки ослепительным. Гера зашипел — в заднице засаднило, и от пустоты внутри стало неприятно на пару коротких мгновений. Мейс не откатился далеко, а лег рядом, закинув ему на бедро ногу, будто бы у Геры были силы подняться и куда-то уйти.

— Ты это серьезно? — наконец спросил Мейс.

— Про что? — в голове было поразительно пусто, еще больше, чем обычно.

— Про волосы.

Гера не вставая пожал плечами.

— Ну видимо да, раз сказал, — не стал отпираться он. Для него и самого это стало откровением, хотя сейчас казалось вполне логичным: не зря же он так засматривался на них все это время. — Нельзя, да?

Мейс задумчиво хмыкнул, видимо, и правда прикидывал.

— Не, не надо, — все-таки решил он. Ну и пожалуйста. 

— А че тогда так вставило, когда я сказал? — Гера живо припомнил и вздох, и стон, и то, как Мейса затрясло. Обидно не было, так, легкий укол сожаления.

— Потому что сказал, — пояснил Мейс, заворочался и перекатился поближе, закинул поверх еще и руку. — Ты все время что-то грязное несешь, когда трахаешься, а это пока самое внезапное и странное.

Ха.

— А, так тебе грязные разговорчики нравятся? — сообразил Гера. Не то чтобы он не догадывался, скорей, просто не думал об этом и не соотносил события. Какое там думать, когда они в койке.

— Выходит, что так, — не стал отпираться Мейс. Это в нем Гера очень любил: тот никогда не спорил с ним ради спора.

— Учту, — зевнул Гера. — Мне тоже, если подумать.

Мейс только сонно хохотнул и натянул на них двоих мятую простыню. Гера знал, что наутро проклянет лень и будет морщиться от липкого пота и грязи, но вставать сил не было. 

Спать оставалось всего пару часов, а потом их снова ждала пустыня и поиски хорошего места для нового лагеря опаленных.

***  
— Поверить не могу, — сказал Гера.

Все события последней недели казались каким-то дурным сном, тяжким и мучительно долгим. Тело хоть и перестало ломить после ужасного прометического модуля, но воспоминания оставались еще слишком свежими. А вот забыться нормально не получалось, окружающий мир оказался непривычно холодным, Гера и забыл, как это — мерзнуть. Поэтому кутался в куртку и не мог смотреть на голые плечи Мейса. Вокруг все время мелькали люди, что-то спрашивали, хотели, и в итоге все просто слилось в одну непонятную карусель.

— Поверить не могу, что от нас отстали, — где-то рядом вздохнул Мейс.

Устало, но спокойно. Довольно даже.

— Это точно. Я думал, босс с нами будет.

Это правда, Лио пока поместили на время вместе со всеми опаленными, и даже комната ему перепала личная: так уж вышло, что все помещения были рассчитаны на двоих, а он оказался тем самым нечетным человеком. И даже хотел подселиться к ним экономии места ради, но вот только они с Мейсом сами его отговорили.

— Лучше давай в соседнюю, мы будем у тебя тусоваться.

И, глядя на удивленное лицо Лио, Гера для верности добавил аргумент повесомей:

— Мало ли, уединиться захочется.

Лицо Лио просветлело, а вот Мейс только тихонько пихнул под ребра.

— Действительно, — с улыбкой Будды кивнул Лио. — Извините, я не подумал.

— Босс…

До Геры неожиданно дошло.

— Да не нам, тебе! — щеки даже бросило в жар.

— Конечно, — невозмутимо отозвался тот, только глаза смешливо щурились. — Я так и подумал, что мне.

И уже закрывая собственную дверь, звонко рассмеялся, так, как давно уже не делал.

— Придурок, — беззлобно констатировал Мейс и, коротко мазнув сухими губами по щеке, направился вглубь комнаты, осматриваться. — Пошли уже, уединяться.

— Да иди ты!

Через пару часов они выяснили, что если сдвинуть кровати, то места определенно станет больше, вопреки всяким там законам о пространстве, что это все куда лучше и чище любого мотеля, где им доводилось останавливаться, и еще то, что они оба были правы, отговорив Лио. Гало не заставил себя долго ждать, наверняка примчался, как только закончился рабочий день, и зашумел так, что услышал весь этаж.

Не то чтобы после того, что он сделал для всех, у кого-то были к нему вопросы или претензии. И не то чтобы Гере и Мейсу он не нравился, даже наоборот, после спасения босса и всех остальных они даже прониклись к нему искренней если не симпатией, то уважением уж точно. Все было просто: больше всех он нравился самому Лио, а орал так, что перекрикивать пришлось бы даже Гере. А в том, что Гало повадится к ним, сомнений не оставалось — уж очень они с Лио спелись. 

— Как и ожидалось, — ухмыльнулся Мейс и поплотнее прикрыл дверь, будто это могло помочь.

За стенкой зашуршали, зашумели, заржали, а через несколько минут Лио вежливо постучался к ним, уточнил, не хотят ли они пойти с ними есть пиццу, получил чистосердечное “нет” и ушел под громкие восклицания Гало про “во-о-о-от такенный новый спас-доспех”. Дом погрузился в относительную тишину, и Гера вдруг понял, что устал.

Вот так он и оказался на собранной из двух новой кровати, не сонный и не бодрый, и лениво наблюдал, как Мейс методично хлопает дверцами шкафчиков, осматриваясь по третьему кругу.

— Задолбал шариться, — не выдержал Гера. — Потерял что?

Мейс исчез в ванной.

— Ага, — донеслось оттуда, и буквально через пару секунд: — Все, нашел.

Он вышел оттуда, собирая на ходу хвост, будто бы не знал, что делает. Взгляд невольно вцепился в его длинную бледную шею, широкие острые плечи, и Гера сглотнул, заинтересованно приподнимаясь на локтях. Усталость немного отошла на второй план, а первый заняли простые и хорошо знакомые мысли.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Гера, — хочу тебе отсосать.

Мейс широко заулыбался, демонстрируя хищные зубы, на ходу скинул ботинки и влез на постель. Тут же уселся Гере на бедра и толкнул в грудь, опрокидывая, а потом склонился и поцеловал, сразу глубоко и с языком. Губы защипало от мяты — от Мейса несло крепким табаком и зубной пастой. По щеке прошлись жесткие пальцы.

— Нет уж, — заявил он, отстраняясь, и заржал своим низким смехом, от которого становилось только жарче: — Нормально побрейся вначале.

Гера бы обязательно послал его куда подальше с такими заявлениями, обязательно бы скинул с себя и пригрозил не притрагиваться к нему вообще, если б Мейс тут же не задрал на нем футболку и не принялся целовать солнечное сплетение. И живот. И ниже, ниже, пока не уткнулся в и так спущенный как можно ниже ремень.

— У тебя смазка осталась? — хрипло спросил Мейс, глядя снизу вверх потемневшими глазами, пока его руки расстегивали ремень, пуговицы, молнию. Гера следил как завороженный и не сразу сообразил, что ответить. — Осталась?

У них она, конечно, была: в разрушенном лагере, в их общей сумке. И даже в нагрудном кармане куртки — Гера честно прихватил пару промо-упаковок в специальном магазине во время одного из давних налетов и берег на всякий случай. Одну они уже использовали, а вот вторая…

— Нет, — помотал он головой, всей душой жалея. Наверняка мелкий плоский пакетик выпал во время запуска прометомодулей. А потом Лио и Гало все сожгли, не без их же помощи. — Сгорела, — предположил он.

Мейс справился со штанами и стянул их вниз.

— В Мировом Пожаре, — кивнул он с очень серьезным лицом, не выдержал и со смехом уткнулся лицом в бедро. Кожу обдало горячим дыханием, Гера не выдержал, вытянул руку и легонько провел по волосам Мейса.

— В ванной гель есть, — напомнил он. Возбуждение, несмотря на дурацкие разговорчики, не уходило, наоборот, только росло. Непривычно медленно и неумолимо.

— Да ну, — помотал головой Мейс и коротко лизнул стоящий член через трусы. — Разберемся.

Гера даже подумать ничего не успел: Мейс, быстро избавив его от белья, провёл языком по стволу и обхватил его губами. Вот оно, подумал Гера, то, по чему он, оказывается, соскучился. У Геры была совсем небольшая сравнительная база, но он точно знал: Мейс обладал настоящим талантом отсасывать. Он никогда, если только не специально, не задевал зубами кожу, язык всегда творил что-то необыкновенное, и еще у него совсем не было рвотного рефлекса, поэтому он не возражал, если Гера не мог удержаться и начинал трахать его в рот.

Удерживался он редко. 

Из горла вырвался стон, и бедра сами собой качнулись вверх, но на этот раз Мейс поднял голову, с влажным звуком выпустил член изо рта и напоследок пощекотал кончиком языка щель на головке.

— Не так быстро. Лежи уже спокойно, — сказал он, неторопливо избавляясь от одежды. Как у него терпения хватало в такие моменты, Гера не представлял, но жадно любовался бледной грудью и жилистыми длинными ногами. Возле левого соска все еще не сошел старый засос, и Гера крепко обхватил свой член ладонью — так нестерпимо захотелось обновить его.

А потом Мейс убрал его руку, в последний раз мокро облизал ствол и медленно опустился на него. Что было дальше, Гера толком не запомнил, все, что фиксировало сознание, это тесный жар, неожиданно громкие стоны Мейса — и то, что тот все время смотрел в глаза, то и дело откидывая с лица выбившиеся из хвоста волосы. Они впервые трахались посреди белого дня, ни от кого не скрываясь, не считая времени, и Гера подумал: а ну его, этот промар. Таким горячим Мейса он еще не помнил. 

— Охуенно, — на выдохе признался Гера. — Все так охуенно, слышь.

Тот только согласно застонал и с силой опустился так, что проехался тощей задницей по взмокшей коже. Гера не выдержал: сбросил с себя ладони Мейса, с трудом выпрямился и губами нашел то самое место на груди — рядом с затвердевшим соском, прямо там, где вовсю колотилось сердце. Пальцы сами собой то скользили по узкой талии, то сминали бедра, то гладили лопатки, пока по руке не скользнули прохладные волосы. Гера, так и не отстраняясь от груди Мейса, ухватился за его хвост и потянул. В паху сладко заныло — он кончит, сейчас точно кончит.

— Стой, — хрипло позвал Мейс и с силой выпутался из кольца рук.

— Да твою мать, что такое? — Гера с сожалением уставился на то, как тот соскальзывает с его члена. — Что не так-то?

Мейс только хищно улыбнулся и снова сполз вниз.

— Прямо так? — Гера растерянно зашарил руками по постели, хватаясь то за одеяло, то за свои голые ноги. Он вдруг с удивлением понял, что все еще в футболке, задранной до подмышек.

— Я не брезгливый, — хмыкнул Мейс, широко лизнул свою ладонь и несколько раз провел ею по стволу. Что бы он ни собирался делать, Гера был совершенно не против, лишь бы скорей. — Тебе понравится, — пообещал Мейс.

И одним движением распустил волосы.

— Ты шутишь, — пробормотал Гера.

Мейс, конечно же, не шутил. Какие тут шутки, Гера взвыл, как только эти волосы, те самые, на которые он так дрочил все это время, тяжелой волной упали ему на живот — а потом щекотно, нежно и совершенно крышесносно рассыпались по бедрам, скользнули в пах. Горячий рот Мейса сомкнулся вокруг головки, и он принялся отсасывать так, будто от этого зависели их жизни, а Гера просто давился стонами. Он хотел бы дотянуться до этих блестящих прядей, как с картинки, блядь, модного журнала, зарыться в них пальцами, но сил подняться с локтей не было, а не смотреть Гера не мог. Он бы себе в жизни не простил, пропусти он такое: то, как Мейс специально встряхивал головой так, чтоб задевать волосами все что можно и нельзя, то, как он смотрел из-за завесы отросшей челки, то, как он сам собирал волосы в горсть, чтоб обхватить ими основание члена. Если б Гера только знал, до чего тот додумается, его влажные мечты были бы в сто раз смелей. А сейчас он и думать ни о чем не мог, тело плавилось, пальцы на ногах поджимались, а горло саднило от частых вдохов, выдохов и стонов. 

— Я сейчас… — еле сумел предупредить он, и Мейс, услышав, тут же поднял голову и подставил растрепавшиеся волосы. 

От этого короткого и до одурения покорного жеста сорвало последние тормоза. Входа коснулись влажные пальцы, и Гера провалился в долгий и жаркий оргазм: все мышцы сводило, изнутри распирало будто огнем, и Гера кончал, глядя на белые капли на иссиня-черных волосах, и снова кончал, пока не осталось ничего — ни сил, ни мыслей, ни дыхания.

— Ты там живой? — откуда-то издалека спросил Мейс, и Гера с трудом разлепил глаза. Тот сидел, невозмутимо стирая попавшую на скулу сперму.

— Черт, — прохрипел Гера и тут же вспомнил: — Иди сюда, я…

Мейс покачал головой и помахал левой рукой: ладонь блестела. 

— Поздно, — усмехнулся он и попытался схватить за руку Геру.

— Отвали, — слабо рассмеялся он. — А говорил, ни за что не согласен.

— Люди меняются, — философски рассудил Мейс и всё-таки вздохнул: — Все, я в душ.

— Погоди, или сюда, — позвал Гера. Он даже сам попытался подняться навстречу, но не очень удачно, и Мейс все же склонился над ним. 

— Чего?

— Ничего, — хотелось отблагодарить, но Гера не был уверен, что знает, как правильно благодарят за исполнение сексуальных фантазий, поэтому просто поцеловал. — Ты сам, может, чего хочешь?

Вместо ответа Мейс потерся губами о подбородок, видимо, забыв, что недавно сам жаловался на щетину.

— Я подумаю, — пообещал он — и широко ухмыльнулся.

Что ж, Гера был не против подождать: теперь времени у них было предостаточно.


	2. Хэппи-энд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Мейса тоже есть слабость к каким-то вещам

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этот раз без беты

— Ты чего хмуришься?

— А? Я? Да неправда, — возразил Гера — и нахмурился. — Все у меня норм.

Все вообще-то было прекрасно: их с Мейсом окончательно перевели из стажеров в штат, и по этому поводу они решили устроить что-то особенное. Гера бы назвал все это словом на букву «с», но стоило произнести его целиком даже про себя, как тут же становилось неловко. Кончики ушей так точно начинали гореть, хорошо хоть волосы надежно это прятали. Да и вообще, они с Мейсом вместе жили и работали, разве можно было технически провернуть это «с», когда…

— Прям настоящее свидание, — бровью не ведя хмыкнул Мейс, заказывая на сайте итальянского ресторана какую-то замысловатую еду: пиццу там не готовили. Что за неправильная итальянская кухня?

— Чушь не неси, — фыркнул Гера и открыл окно: щеки нещадно пекло, наверняка из-за духоты.

— Второе, между прочим, — Мейс будто не услышал его, только щелкнул зажигалкой и невозмутимо ткнул в какое-то пойло за бешеные деньги. — Хочешь такое?

— Нет, — Гере было все равно, но хотелось что-то сказать. Что-то несогласное и протестующие, хотя против чего он бунтовал, он и сам не до конца понимал. Ему вообще-то очень даже нравились ромкомы и хэппи-энды в кино, и вечера в обнимку и с пивом, и то, как они с Мейсом частенько подкуривали друг другу сигареты, и много чего ещё. Мейс спокойно называл вещи своими именами, и, наверное, это как раз и выбивало из колеи: сам Гера так не мог, слова будто в горле застревали. 

Он подошёл поближе, и Мейс не глядя поймал его руку, потянул и устроил ладонь у себя на плече. 

— А чего хочешь?

— Да мне плевать, — пробормотал Гера, но тут же ткнул наобум в монитор: — вот это давай.

Мейс неопределенно хмыкнул и сжал пальцы, и именно поэтому Гера напрочь упустил из вида, что тот в итоге заказал. Пару часов спустя, впрочем, тайна раскрылась.

— Это что? — Гера с сомнением уставился на бутылку. На фото она выглядела как-то иначе, не так ярко и не так слащаво. То, что внутри было шампанское, оказалось еще половиной беды. — Твою мать, а розовое оно почему?

— Потому что ты такое захотел, олень, — в голосе Мейса сквозило плохо скрываемое довольство. И как только продержался все это время?

— И ты ведь знал, — покачал головой Гера. Мейс с широкой ухмылкой плюхнулся на диван, подвинул бутылку ближе и пожал плечами.

— Хотел на твою рожу посмотреть, — честно признался он. — Понятия не имею, с чего, но ты так реагируешь на все, что смотреть смешно. — Он похлопал рядом с собой ладонью. — Да расслабься ты, иди уже сюда.

— Иди уже к черту, — вздохнул Гера и уселся, куда предлагали. — Ты зато самый спокойный у нас.

— Но это правда, — уже серьезно добавил Мейс, выпрямляясь и заглядывая в лицо. Издалека, даже немного осторожно. — Чего ты дерганый такой стал? Все же хорошо. Я же не смеюсь над тобой все время. Вроде бы. Точно ведь не больше, чем ты надо мной.

Последнее прозвучало скорей как вопрос, хотя чистая правда, все у них было по-честному, поровну: и подколы, и ругань, и всякие там телячьи нежности. Но в них-то и все и крылось.

— Да не, не бойся, я, если что, найду пару ласковых, — хмыкнул Гера. Действительно, чего это он. — Ты так пить и собрался, что ли?

— В Аризоне тебя пить из бутылки не смущало. — Мейс принялся снимать с горлышка розовую фольгу. — Тебя вообще, кстати, раньше много чего не смущало. 

— В Аризоне у нас только кактусы и были, и стаканчики бумажные, — Гера скрестил руки на груди, с удовольствием наблюдая, как длинные пальцы откручивают позолоченную проволоку. Вот же позёрство, еще и транжирство. Бестолково и круто. Кажется, так Мейс пару раз говорил о самом Гере, и звучало это всегда как самый настоящий комплимент, потому что его мрачное лицо всегда светлело, а вместо ухмылки появлялась тихая улыбка. 

— А теперь нельзя? Черт! — бутылка негромко хлопнула, и пробка выстрелила прямо в подставленную ладонь. Из горлышка вылетел еле заметный дымок, и в комнате запахло какой-то сладкой химией.

— Теперь мы приличные люди, ты сам так говоришь все время. — Гера поймал его за руку, наклонился и быстро лизнул покрасневшую кожу. — Больно?

— Не, — глухо отозвался Мейс. А потом широко заулыбался.

— Ты чего это?

— Ничего, — хмыкнул он и быстро сунул Гере шампанское. — Выдохнется, пей давай. И жрать пора, пока не остыло.

Стекло, запотевшее и холодное, легло в руки, и Геру будто обожгло воспоминанием, ярким и обманчиво недавним. Он сделал глоток, от шипучего ледяного шампанского мгновенно защипало в носу, совсем как от газировки.

— Слышь, — обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с Мейсом. Тот жевал какой-то фиолетовый листок и искоса поглядывал на Геру. — Это как тогда, в пустыне, — он передал бутылку, кивая на нее. — Тогда тоже дорогая штука какая-то оказалась, и такая же кислятина.

Рот невольно растянулся в ухмылке, даже поморщиться не удалось.

— Ага, — Мейс перехватил бутылку и сделал два крупных глотка. — Тоже ты выбирал, кстати.

Это Гера помнил не менее отчетливо: давно-давно, спустя где-то от силы пару месяцев после знакомства, Ультраопаленные устроили налет на склад в Фениксе. “Выбирай”, — сказал Мейс, и Гера выбрал — самое красивое на вид пойло. Ужасно невкусное и, как выяснилось позже, ужасно дорогое. А потом Мейс потащил его подальше от лагеря, смотреть какие-то там метеоритные дожди, которых не было и в помине, и все закончилось тем, что они просто всю ночь напролет пили невкусное теплое шампанское и дымили в темное небо, неся какую-то чушь, пока вместе с рассветом Гера не встретил свои восемнадцать лет.

— Вот тогда было ощущение, что чем дороже, тем круче, — честно признался он. — То есть, понимаешь, да, пыль, грязь, ни крыши над головой, ничего, но зато бухло за сколько там, за пять сотен бутылка, ведь да?

— Типа, жест? — изогнул бровь Мейс. Второй глаз все так же закрывали волосы, лежащие сегодня подозрительно аккуратно. 

— Вот! — Гера сделал еще глоток и скривился. На второй раз уже не так невкусно. — Ты понимаешь. Все равно что задницу показать всяким там вроде Форсайта.

Мейс усмехнулся, подсаживаясь поближе, и так стало гораздо удобней — и пить, и целоваться.

— Бунтарь ты наш, — хмыкнул он прямо в рот и не глядя поставил бутылку на стол, чудом не уронив тарелки с нетронутой едой. Черт с ней, успеется еще, есть быстро расхотелось. Вот вечно так с Мейсом, легко забыть про все на свете. — А сейчас ни пустыни, ни Форсайта, да?

— Ага, — дыхание опаляло рот, гребаное шампанское, кажется, уже ударило в голову, или дело было вовсе не в нем.

— Теперь не сделать вид, что это все только ради бунта, да? — шепот Мейса защекотал правое ухо, и внизу живота тоже защекотало, резко, жарко, как бывало перед крутым спуском в каньон, еще на “Майами”.

— Да, — выдохнул Гера и схватил Мейса за подбородок двумя пальцами, притягивая к себе. Потому что и шея, и плечи, и уши — все это могло подождать, а вот рот — никак не мог, его срочно нужно было чем-то занять, пока Гера не наговорил чего-то совсем дурацкого, сентиментального, чего еще ни разу, наверное, не произносил вслух. Но сегодня за сантименты, видимо, отвечал Мейс, потому что глубокий мокрый поцелуй закончился слишком быстро.

— Теперь никаких манифестов. Работа, свидания, — Мейс толкнул его на спинку дивана и, чуть навалившись, коротко укусил ключицу, как всегда. — Смущает, да?

Улыбка у него была совсем шальная, будто он один расправился со всей бутылкой. Скорей всего, все дело в самом алкоголе — этот явно передавался по воздуху, и Гера успел надышаться, иначе как объяснить поразительную легкость в голове и горящие щеки. 

— Меня тоже смущает, — доверительно сам себе ответил Мейс. — Только знаешь, что? — он прикусил губу, и Гера не удержался: потянулся вперед и лизнул ее. Во рту стало горько. Сладко тоже.

— Жги, — с каждым словом Мейса собственное смущение казалось все смешней и нелепей. В самом деле, какая разница: крутой лидер группировки он или нет, преступник или нет — как будто преступники не влюбляются. И не хотят нормально жить.

— Мне тогда вообще плевать было, и на жесты, и на Форсайтов, — рука сама собой потянулась к лицу Мейса и заправила волосы ему за ухо. Тот моргнул, и Гера наконец-то увидел оба глаза, красивых, накрашенных по старой дурацкой привычке. — Мне только не плевать было, что у тебя день рождения. И все.

Гера, может, и догадывался о чем-то подобном спустя пять лет, но почему-то, сказанное вслух, такое признание будто ударило под дых. Он отпихнул Мейса и забрался к нему на колени, прижался всем телом, и под футболку тут же нырнули горячие руки.

— Да ты прям... ухаживал за мной... — неверяще пробормотал Гера. Говорить удавалось невнятно, вперемешку с торопливыми поцелуями. — Уже тогда.

— Да я как увидел, так сразу, — усмехнулся Мейс, — это до тебя долго доходило просто, — он на ощупь добрался до ремня и ухватился за пряжку.

— Как подкатывал, так и доходило, — Гера укусил его за губу, не больно, для острастки, но тот только вцепился в бедра и прижал поближе к себе, вжимаясь стояком в задницу.

— Как умел, — прозвучало это неожиданно серьезно, так, что горящее желание на секунду замерло, уступая место нежности, и удивлению пополам с восторгом. Будто бы его обезоружили в два счета, вот только обороняться было не от кого. Они никогда, ни разу еще не говорили об этом всем, будто избегали, хотя Гере иногда очень хотелось что-то спросить или сказать. — Это я тогда только трахаться умел, а вот ухаживать — не особо.

— Сработало же, — сбившимся голосом отозвался Гера и потянул вверх свою футболку, выпутываясь поскорей, выпутывая Мейса из его собственной.

— У тебя запросы невысокие просто были, — хрипло рассмеялся тот, тут же получил кулаком под ребра и потянулся к бутылке. — На.

Пить и правда хотелось — губы пересохли, в комнате становилось все жарче, хотя одежды, наоборот, все меньше, и чудом не нагревшееся шампанское теперь казалось вкусным и вовсе не кислым. Мейс тоже жадно глотнул, и Гера не выдержал: прижался губами к его острому кадыку.

— Помню, как ты в мотель меня потащил, — поделился он. — Сказал, случайно увидел по пути, и что там классный автомат, а он, сука, не работал. А потом мы потрахались.

Они тогда были вроде как вместе уже пару недель, с того самого дня рождения даже месяца не прошло. Мейс умел молчать даже когда ему сносило крышу, и уж тем более когда Гера впервые дорвался до его задницы, кусая губы и глотая стоны. А вот сам Гера точно не смог бы — даже расслабиться, не то что молчать в первый раз. В мотеле оказались тонкие стены, но был душ, и никаких детей, и все плевать хотели на двух тощих неформалов, поэтому Гера мог кричать, стонать и нести все что угодно. Классный автомат, ну конечно.

— Это чтоб ты лагерь не перебудил, — сейчас Мейс уже даже не пытался быть убедительным.

— А не чтоб я не стремался, да.

— Круто было, — Гера вздрогнул, когда Мейс прижался губами к шее так, что кожу засаднило, а в штанах стало совсем тесно. — А хочешь… 

— Чего?

Мейс снова оторвался от него и заглянул в лицо — глаза у него смотрели ласково, пьяно и голодно. Пальцы сжались на заднице, и Гера инстинктивно подался в прикосновение. 

— Хочешь, прямо сейчас поедем?

— Куда?

— В мотель, какой-нибудь подальше. Как тогда чтобы. Никто не знает, не запомнит, сможешь опять на все забить, — Гера замер, убрал с его лица челку и внимательно уставился. Тот даже не шутил.

Что-то в этот момент окончательно сломалось, наверное, тормоза, и Гера шестым, седьмым и еще черт знает каким чувством уловил: не свернуть ему с этой трассы никогда в жизни. И незачем.

— Хочу, — и прежде, чем Мейс пошевелился, навалился на него всем весом. — Как-нибудь потом. Сейчас я так никуда не доеду.

И сполз с его колен на пол, стаскивая с Мейса узкие тесные джинсы, вместе с трусами. Да зачем он вообще их носит, зачем ему вообще столько одежды, когда Гера так его хотел, пьяный без всякого дорогущего розового шампанского.

Кажется, в спину что-то ударило, звякнули нетронутые тарелки, но какая вообще разница…

— Эй, все расколотишь сейчас, — низко позвал Мейс, и Гера плевать хотел на какую-то там посуду, когда тот так разговаривал. И когда так тянул за волосы этими своими неприличными пальцами. От их вида частенько в животе разливалось кипящее олово — ведь чего только Мейс ими с ним не делал. Гера широко лизнул увитый вздувшимися венами узкий член, по всей длине, до багровой головки. — Черт тебя дери, — с присвистом выругался Мейс, невольно толкаясь навстречу. 

— Сегодня ты за него, — отозвался Гера, не узнавая собственный голос, схватил Мейса за руку и устроил ее на члене, тут же обхватывая губами головку и кончики пальцев. 

— Быстро, — хрипло зашептал тот, — быстро в постель.

— Как скажешь, — поднял голову Гера и с трудом разогнулся. Стояло крепко, почти до боли.

Мейс, кажется, вообще еле выпрямился, возбужденный и раскрасневшийся по плечи. Горячий, как раз как черт из пекла, он сразу же зажал Геру на полпути у ближайшей двери.

— Как я тебя хочу, придурка, — почти отчаянно признался он, шаря руками под джинсами.

— Может, ты еще чего хочешь? — Гера поймал губами его ухо и втянул тонкую мочку в рот. — Особенного. 

Пальцы, мнущие задницу и поглаживающие вход, ужасно отвлекали, поэтому ответ он вначале толком не расслышал, но когда Мейс замер, тяжело дыша, наконец сообразил переспросить.

— Чего-чего?

— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — Мейс облизал губы, мешая сосредоточиться на его же словах, — в той твоей куртке.

— А?

Он ослышался?

— Хочу тебя в твоей любимой куртке.

Это было внезапно. И очень странно, и не так грязно, как могло бы, — и заводило, оказывается, по-страшному.

— Только в ней, да? — ухмыльнулся он и с восторгом разглядел на серьезном лице Мейса все, от паники до жгучего желания. Он и понятия не имел, что умеет вызывать такое. — Будет сделано.

***

— Охуенно!..

В постели Мейс всегда был тише, и поэтому от каждого его долгого стона всякий раз сносило крышу.

— Во мне? — оскалился Гера.

— Смотришься, — Мейс тряхнул тяжелыми волосами. — Смотришься… охуенно, — в такт толчкам выстонал он.

Ко лбу прилипли несколько прядей, все бледное тело блестело от испарины, как на фотках с моделями, а глаза в обрамлении поплывшей подводки казались совсем черными. Ну точно черт. Гера уже кончил — закинув ноги ему на плечи, без рук, от одних только пальцев, а Мейс за какие-то смешные пять минут снова завел его так, что трахаться захотелось еще сильней. Вот и сейчас.

Гера сжался, потому что Мейс слишком хорошо знал его, и его тело, и говорил всегда что-то такое, от чего внутри все затягивалось в узел. От прокуренной куртки пахло машинным маслом, дешевым дезодорантом, намертво впечатавшимся в кожу вместе с потом — Гера всегда хватал такой в любом «7-11», — и пылью. И всеми пятью охрененными годами вместе. И плевать, что заклепки впивались в поясницу при каждом толчке, что кожаные складки скрипели не хуже кровати — идея была просто отличной. Как и большинство у Мейса. 

— Смотри, — сбивчиво проговорил вдруг тот и зашарил руками по одеялу, а потом вытащил телефон и, с трудом замедлившись, щелкнул камерой. — Красиво как.

Гера поднял взгляд, и вместо скачущего перед глазами фото уставился в нависшее над ним лицо Мейса. Он видел его так на фоне и темного звездного неба, и брезентового тента, и лопастей отельного вентилятора. Теперь вот — на фоне огромного стеклянного окна их квартиры. Ему нравились все варианты.

— Очень красиво, — только и успел прохрипеть он, когда Мейс снова толкнулся, глубоко-глубоко, разглядывая его во все глаза.

Гера зажмурился и, поддаваясь жаркой волне, уткнулся носом в воротник: каньоны, закаты и рассветы, горькие сигареты — и Мейс, Мейс, Мейс. 

***  
За окном уже совсем стемнело, есть хотелось до головокружения, но вставать было жутко лень.

— Остыло все, — с сожалением вздохнул Мейс, с тоской глядя на забытый столик сквозь дверной проем. 

— Разогреешь, — Гера потянулся, нашарил на полу сигареты и подкурил одну, еле справившись непослушными пальцами с зажигалкой.

Пару затяжек спустя он вложил сигарету в протянутую руку, а сам устроился под одеялом поудобней, остывший и голый. 

— А знаешь, что? — подумав, наконец сказал Гера.

— М?

— Я же ее тогда спиздил.

— Куртку-то? В Новом Орлеане, кажется.

— В нем самом, — подтвердил Гера, поймал Мейса за кисть и коротко затянулся. — Не просто так, а знаешь, почему?

Тот с интересом навис над ним, щекоча волосами лицо.

— Почему?

— Потому что она тебе понравилась, чудила.

Не так уж часто Мейс улыбался, как дурак. Как сейчас.

— Не помню такого.

— Зато я помню, — Гера, не выдержав, отвел взгляд, и рассказывать стало проще. — У витрины проехали, и ты сказал: «охуенно выглядит». А я тебе такой: «хочешь, достану?» А ты такой: «не, я куртки не люблю». Пиздел, конечно. 

— Наверное, плечо не хотел прятать, — хмыкнул Мейс. — Мы же только набили их тогда. — Он безошибочно, даже не глядя, провел рукой по своей татуировке.

— Да наверняка. — Гера поймал губами фильтр. — А я потом взял ее, когда мы там все разнесли. Хотел крутым перед тобой выглядеть, понятно тебе?

От собственного признания стало легко и весело. Не то чтобы он раньше часто об этом вспоминал, но все-таки.

— Так ты меня кадрил, значит, — рассмеялся Мейс. — А я и не понял.

— Придурок, мы уже тогда чё-как, между прочим, — сердито поправил Гера. — Я старался, примерно как ты подкатывал, так и я кадрил, ясно? Тоже мне, спец.

— Да ладно тебе, — Мейс сделал последнюю глубокую затяжку и затушил фильтр, а потом наклонился и выдохнул дым в приоткрытый рот. Горло запершило, в нос врезался знакомый резкий запах. — Сработало ведь. Тебе даже стараться не пришлось. “Чё-как”, тоже мне.

Гера с удовольствием выдохнул дым, а Мейс выудил из-под подушки телефон и снова открыл фото. 

— Извращенец, — на трезвую голову разглядывать такое стало стыдно, а вот Мейс не моргнув глазом увеличил картинку. 

— Тебе очень идет, — с чувством заключил он, убрал телефон подальше и улегся рядом, близко-близко. — Не смей выкидывать.

И крепко поцеловал.

Выкидывать. Какие глупости. Все это Гера никому и ни за что не отдаст: ни куртку, ни их хэппи-энд — в смятой нагретой постели и с остывшим ужином на двоих.


End file.
